Shadow and Light
by black-witch lover
Summary: I've gave up on proving that I'm equal to my twin sister. The stronger the light is, the darker the shadow become, and I'm the shadow to her light. I used to said that I will never fall in love with a wizard because of the miserable ending of my mother and father's story, but a certain red head changed everything, including my life.


**Hi everyone OWO If you're now reading this, THANK YOU SO MUCH because most of the fanfiction I wrote didn't have more than 10 viewers (silently cries). So... I've Been having the idea of writing this for such a long time and I finally decided to actually do something instead of sitting in front of my computer doing nothing （****#＾****ω＾****) Hope you enjoy the first chapter and I will be very thankful if you can give me some suggestions on how to improve after reading QWQ**

_Chapter one: I've got use to be the shadow anyways_

Having a identical twins could be a very amazing thing. Just admit that, we all somehow envy those twins who are acting if they share one soul. But no, I felt nothing like that. You see, I have a twin sister and this basically destroys my life ever since we're born. My twin, Annabelle and I have nothing in common. She's the kind of popular girly girl among boys who giggles when a guy looks over and don't care if they'll broke their legs from wearing heels while I'm the loner who had been keeping a distance from all human being(believe me or not, I pity myself) for 16 years.

We were twins, but I was brought up in my muggle-mother's side of the family while she's the princess of my pure blood father's eye. Probably explains why I cannot bear her and fight constantly every 10 minutes. I used to think that it was a curse for me to look exactly the same as Annabelle, consider how she's better than me at EVERYTHING. She got better grades than I do and is a member of the house quidditch team. She's the star of the whole family, and i'm only her shadow.

The only thing that makes people believe that we're twins is that we're both students of Hogwarts and was sorted in Gryffindor, but I believe that it's a mistake. How can a invisible human like me ever enter the house of bravery? So here I am, sitting at the darkest corner of the Gryffindor common room, speaking to my imaginal friend inside my brain(yep, I'm pathetic). I can't stand listening to the other girls "fangirling" over the boy who live and Cedric Diggory in my dorm room so I had been acting like I don't exist for the past few days. Not that I'm not impressed by the triwizard tournament, the events are definitely exciting but my main focus is the tournament itself not the people entering the tournament and...

"ISABELL!" Why must somebody disturb my chat with my brain? What the hell is going on with the screaming recently?

"Isabell, oh Isabell! You must hear about this!" Dear imaginal friend, may I introduce you to my annoying twin, Annabelle. Why out of everyone she can talk to she must pick me?! "Oh. Merlin's. Beard. I just heard that there's gonna be a ball for the triwizard tournament! Isn't it amazing? We can wear dresses and make up and dance and..." "Wait hold on, hold on. How do you know about that? Nobody had said something about a ball."I asked suspiciously, if the message comes from her friend's roommate's friend's sibling who over heard a random guy over the table spreading the rumors where he or she heard from the corridor, I'm not going to believe it, no thank you.

Annabelle rolled her eyes and I look at her for a while. After all these years, I still wonder why the same brown hair, same green eyes and same pale skin we both have look so much better on her. Hate to say, but I'm sort of jealous. "I heard professor Mcgonagoll talking to Filch about having a talk on how to dance because of the 'yule ball', so it's gonna be confirmed soon or far." Annabelle said with a spark in her eyes, she's sure to be looking forward to it, but I don't.

"I don't care since I won't go if there's one anyway."I replyed and she frowned. "And I think I'll wait for the official news to come out." After saying the last word, I stood up from the corner I've been sitting at for quite a while and leave. "Where are you going, Isabell?" My sister asked. "To my room, I need to take a rest." I lyed, I wasn't planning to sleep so early. But she'll leave me alone if I said it

I sneak out of the common room when nobody is looking. I did that pretty often and consider me being the invisible human, I never get caught. I ran through the castle of Hogwarts(I like to call it this way)and stopped at the astronomy tower. I enjoy being in the astronomy tower as it is quiet there and I like that.

Lying on the hard ground of the astronomy tower, I started to think about every thing I had gone through when I was a kid. My parents never meant to give birth to me and Annabelle, it was an accident. I saw my father less than once a year as he claimed that he has nothing to do with me and my "mudblood" mother, yet he raised Annabelle like she's not related to my mother. I was forced to leave home by my mother when I was 11 and recieved my Hogwarts letter. I don't blame her, she fell in love with a wizard and gave birth to his children, but she soon realized that the wizard only saw her as a object. I think it's reasonable for her to deny that her daughter is magical like the man that ruined her life. Wonder why I know? My mother told me everything when she pushed me out of the place I used to call "home". That was the moment when I decided I'll never fell in love with any wizard, EVER. Don't pity me, I got over it already.

My father let me stay with him only because I'm the twin of Annabelle and he knew that I'll go to Hogwarts with her. But I'm the shadow and she's the light, everyone love her and ignore my existence. It's sort of my fault though. It's okay, I've got use to be the shadow anyways.

"What are you doing here?" A male voice brings me back to reality. I turned around to see the figure of two boys with ginger hair and freckles, they look exactly the same. The Weasley twins. Pranksters of Hogwarts, hard for me to not notice them. They're troublesome. "I should have be the one asking the question." I said coldly, I don't get myself into trouble, so I keep distance to people who will bring trouble to me.

"I remember you, you're the other Chesten." One of the twins spoke. I wonder who is who. I tried to leave, but they blocked my way. "Move."I hissed. The other twin smirked,"Not until you tell us what you're doing here, Isabell Chesten." How on earth did he knows my name? I don't remember making any contact with them! "Your sister told us about you." They trapped me in between them. I have no where to go. "None of your business."I tried to push them aside, but I failed. They're so much stronger and taller than I am. I gave up. "Okay, fine! I'm here to have some alone time, but the plan backfired when you guys showed up. Happy now?" Those two finally moved and I leave immediately. I don't need to look to see that the disturbing smirk didn't leave their faces.

**So here's the first chapter XD Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
